


The Cutest Couple

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Peggy as an artist, Shopping, minor crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy draws on all the walls, and with Jemma out on a shopping trip, Fitz resorts to the one person he didn't think he would have to resort to... Lance Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheForestAndTheBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestAndTheBadger/gifts).



> So I was asked about this a number of weeks ago on another fic, and it just stuck with me, so here you finally go.

Jemma was out for the day, on a shopping trip with Daisy and Bobbi, a well deserved rest. And as a result, Fitz was in charge of Peggy. Not that he minded. He loved his daughter. 

Even when she drew all over the walls of their living room.

Of course, he was in the kitchen at the time, making toast for himself. And the 'artistic' piece on the wall was a surprise.

"Peggy," Fitz's voice was stern when he caught on, and Peggy turned to face him, her eyes wide and bleeding innocence. "Did you draw on that wall?"

Peggy shrugged. "It wasn't me."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Then who was it?"

Another shrug from Peggy and then she started to cry. "I'm sorry, I wanted to leave a present from mummy when she returned."

Fitz bit his lip. He hated to see his daughter crying but she had broken a rule and she had to be disciplined. "Five minutes on the naughty step then we'll deal with this."

Peggy nodded and went to the stairs, sitting halfway up, tears still streaming down her face. Fitz hated doing this to her but she had to be punished. Jemma wouldn't be happy with the fact that stick men and monkeys now adorned her cream walls.

In the kitchen the toasted popped, scaring. Not that he was hungry any more, he was terrified what his wife would say if she saw her walls.

With a piece of toast in hand, he knew he needed to paint the walls. And he had to find someone to help him.

May couldn't do it, May would tell Jemma. Something that he didn't want.

Mack and Coulson were also a no. They were working.

Lincoln.... Fitz wasn't close to him.

And that left one person.

Lance Hunter.

With a sigh, Fitz phoned him.

"Fitz, mate?" came the voice on the other end.

"Hunter, we need to go out."

A laugh from Hunter before, "At least buy a man a drink first."

Fitz rolled his eyes, even knowing that Hunter couldn't well see him. "I need your help getting that paint. Jemma has her car, and mine's in for service."

"Why do you need paint?"

"Peggy drew all over the walls."

A curse from the other end of the line, one that Fitz was thankful that Peggy couldn't hear. "Are you eating toast?"

"Possibly," Fitz replied, swallowing hard. "It's my breakfast."

"Breakfast. It's almost noon. Are you sure this isn't a snack?" Hunter asked, taken back by this. 

"What? No" Fitz was horrified that an accusation could be made like that. 

More laughter from Hunter. "One day you're gonna eat Jemma out of house and home."

"Be here in ten."

"Will do."

***

When Hunter finally arrived, Peggy had gotten changed into her Liverpool shirt, a present from Hunter. She had asked to wear it when she found out that Hunter was taking them out.

"Thanks so much," Fitz said, locking the door behind him. "I owe you one."

Hunter considered this for a moment before shaking his head. "Nahh, this one is a gift from me. Now how's the little princess?" he asked, turning to Peggy and lifting her into his arms before spinning her around. "Want fastened in?"

Peggy nodded, and Hunter popped the boot, removing the car seat that he kept in the back and fastening it in the car, and then fastening Peggy into it. Fitz got into the front of the car, and Hunter reversed out of the driveway,

The shopping centre was busy when they finally arrived and Hunter anxiously rubbed his mouth. "Just why," he said, looking around.

Fitz shrugged, and lifted Peggy into his arms. "You're staying here okay, monkey?"

Peggy nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Paint shop?" she asked and Fitz nodded.

"Yeah, monkey, that's where we're going," Fitz said as he began to push his way through the crowd. "You have to help me look for soft cream when we get there, okay?"

Peggy nodded. As much trouble as she had caused, and as much as she regretted her actions, she did love the adventures that she had with her father.

Hunter, meanwhile, was left behind, being swallowed by the crowd before finally pushing his way though the crowd. 

***

Soft cream, was easy to find, which Fitz was thankful for. A small can was all that he needed, enough to cover the picture that Peggy had left. 

The real issue for the three, was leaving the shopping centre.

For Fitz had seen Bobbi, Daisy and Jemma.

"Shit," Hunter whispered this time, unable to keep his language family friendly at this point. Peggy reached over with a small fist and punched Hunter, who gave an over exaggerated ow.

"Mummy says swearing is naughty and Santa won't bring you presents," Peggy explained as way of an apology. 

Hunter smiled sweetly at her, before gently bopping her on the nose. "Well I apologize to both you and Santa."

Peggy gave a smug smile, and nodded. Hunter couldn't help but think what an intelligent five year old that this girl was.

Then a somewhat genius idea struck Hunter. "Fitz," he began. "Pass me Peggy and put your hood up. I know how we get past the girls."

"How?" Fitz asked, obeying the instructions somewhat reluctantly. He knew Hunter's ideas had a tendency to... Well they tended not to be the best ideas in the world.

"We're gonna act like a couple and sneak out," Hunter explained, putting his own hood up and taking Peggy into his arms.

Peggy clapped her hands. "I can't wait to tell Mummy! She's going to find this so funny!"

"No!" both men shouted.

"We can't tell mummy," Fitz explained, "This is our secret."

Peggy considered this and then shook her head.

"Please," Fitz was begging. She was just as stubborn as her mother. "I'll give you ice cream."

Peggy considered this offer she had now been presented with and shook her head again. "Ice cream and pizza."

Fitz had to agree and nodded. "Pizza and ice cream."

Holding hands, something that Fitz and Hunter had both agreed would make them a better couple and pushing their way through the Saturday afternoon crowds, they couldn't help but think that this wasn't how they had exactly considered spending their Saturday afternoon.

***

They had made it home okay, Hunter dropping them off before returning home so as not to raise suspicions from Bobbi and after a meal of ice cream and pizza, the artistic picture was gone, never to be seen by Jemma Simmons. Never to even have it's presence know by Jemma Simmons.

Or so Leopold Fitz had hoped.

She had noticed the slightly damp section of the wall, and once Peggy was in bed, she had questioned this.

And Fitz had admitted to everything. He couldn't lie to his wife.

"I thought I saw you and Hunter in the shopping centre. You were such a cute couple."

Fitz just groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

***

The next morning they awoke to a Peggy squealing with delight.

Then she came bursting into their room, dragging both her parents from their bed into the playroom, where the pale pink walls had been replaced with white, so as Peggy could draw all over them.

And written in massive bubble writing on one wall, were the words.

"You're going to be a big sister."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys all enjoyed this, I know that this was really fun to write. There's more fluff to come for the next 11 days! Thanks so much and Marvel owns all.


End file.
